


3 Pharma Scenes

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, observation deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: illustrations





	3 Pharma Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [who's a heretic now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816831) by [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/pseuds/oriflamme). 



**Author's Note:**

> Junky pics for a good story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816831).


End file.
